


One Time, At Summer Camp

by SophieHatter



Series: 100 Kinks [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #91 in the dark, 100 kinks, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Merry Ficmas 2018, Off-World, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Dark, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: 100 Kinks: 91. In the dark“Huh. Yeah,” Jack had a pretty good guess as to why she couldn’t sleep. “A couple of days and they’ll have the gate fixed and we’ll be on our way home.”





	One Time, At Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentKalGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKalGibbs/gifts).



> 100 Kinks request from AgentKalGibbs

“Carter.”

Sam heard the whisper and the crack of his step behind her. Jack wanted her to know that he was there.

“One minute,” she called back, zipping up her BDUs and pulling a shower wipe from her pocket to clean her hands. Turning, she began walking towards Jack’s voice.

With a brief flick of his torch, Jack let her see where he was. She negotiated a tree and stopped a step away.

“I thought you went to bed,” Jack told her.

“Not sleeping, so I thought I’d take a walk.”

“Huh. Yeah,” Jack had a pretty good guess as to why she couldn’t sleep. “A couple of days and they’ll have the gate fixed and we’ll be on our way home.”

“I know,” Sam agreed, but it didn’t ease the tension in her spine or the restlessness of her hands.

“We can gate to the Alpha Site if you need something to be doing.”

“No. I mean, Daniel’s happy here and being at the Alpha Site isn’t going to change much for me.”

Jack couldn’t see her face in the dark but he could tell by the tone of her voice that Sam’s forehead was scrunched up in a frown. “Because the only place you want to be right now is back in the SGC, fixing the gate?”

She sighed, “Yes.”

“Sam, this is a vacation. We’ve got swimming, hiking, fishing - it’s basically summer camp.”

Sam snorted, “With P90s.”

“Ok, Academy summer camp. But you know what we haven’t done, yet?”

“What?”

Jack bumped her shoulder with his, “Snuck behind the cabins to make out. Wanna go steady with me, Carter?”

She couldn’t help but smile. They rarely did anything of a personal nature off world - though there had been that time for his birthday - mostly because both of them were too professional to let the personal get in the way of the mission. But they’d been stuck here two days and would probably be stuck another two and that was on top of a four day archeological mission for Daniel’s Ancient research. The chance of anything unexpected biting them in the ass on this uninhabited planet was slim.

“Well,” her voice slid into shy girl range, “I dunno. What will happen when camp’s over?”

“Don’t worry, you can come home with me,” Jack promised. “My other girlfriend’s away a lot.”

Sam elbowed him swiftly.

“Oof. Ok, you can be my only girlfriend.” Jack put his arm around her shoulders, “Wanna walk a little?”

“Around the lake a bit?” She suggested, turning towards the water.

Jack radioed Teal’c that they were going to take a walk but stay in radio range. The double click of T’s acknowledgement was all that came back over the air.

Jack let her lead the way through the trees and down the gentle slope to the lake shore and clear ground. They linked hands and wandered the grassy bank until there was about a kilometre between them and camp.

“Here?” Sam suggested, turning into Jack.

“As good as anywhere,” Jack agreed and cupped her jaw, meeting her for a kiss.

Sam ran her fingers into Jack’s hair and tried to relax into the moment. She knew sex was a quick and easy way to unwind. If they were at home, she’d lay sated in his arms after and he’d stroke her skin and whisper in her hair and she’d be able to sleep.

For now, there was a hard lump poking her in the chest. “Something’s in the way.”

“I thought that you liked my equipment.” Jack pouted, unclipped his P90 and handed it to Sam to hold while he removed his tac vest. While Sam was dressed for sleep, he’d just finished watch when she headed for the trees. Tossing the vest down, he laid the P90 on top and Sam reached for his waist, pulling him into her, both now just in undershirts, BDUs and boots.

“I like you au natural,” she replied, running hands over his stomach and chest. “I’m a simple girl.”

“Who likes to blow things up.”

“Simplest impulse there is.”

Neither one had been particularly ready, so they took their time with slow kisses and wandering hands, teasing, tempting and tweaking wherever they could. By the time Jack was thumbing a nipple under her shirt, Sam had popped the button of his pants and had them halfway off so that she could take two handfuls of ass. When he pressed a leg into Sam, she pulled their hips tightly together, grinding before stepping back with a moan that made Jack’s hands itch to feel her wetness.

“This is just like summer camp,” Sam reflected, “Groping in the dark by the lake.” Popping the button at her waist, she slid the fly open with a tug.

“Geez, your summers were a lot better than mine if this is what you spent them doing.” Jack kissed and nipped at her neck. “How old were you at this summer camp?”

“Maths camp and I was 15.”

“That was my mistake. Not dating enough geeks.”

“Heck yeah, geek girls know how to be forward, otherwise they’d never get any.” With that, she pushed his pants down baring ass and erection to her touch.

“You weren’t seriously fondling dicks by this lake, were you?” He wondered, rocking against her fingers with a contented sigh.

“We were all horny teenagers, Jack, what else do you think we were doing?” Sam used her other hand to wriggle her pants and underwear down.

“Maths?” He squeaked as Sam gripped him and began stroking.

“That too. Now, are we talking about algorithms and equations or are we getting on with this?” Sam let go and leant over to take off her boots.

“Stay like that and you can leave your boots on.” Jack ran a hand down her flexed spine, past underwear and massaged the tight pucker of her anus.

“No lube,” she reminded him.

Jack skimmed further with a different finger and felt the slickness between her lips. “Enough here for a finger or two.”

“Not unless you scrubbed your fingernails clean before you propositioned me in the dark.” Sam straightened and Jack was forced to move his hand to cup her behind. With a practised ease, she toed out of her boots. “How about I sit in your lap?” That would probably tick a few boxes for them both.

Jack moved both hands to her hips and slid her pants down, letting Sam lean on him while freeing her ankles. Straightening, he pushed her shirt up until he could suck slowly on a nipple, tongue and mouth moving enthusiastically.

Humming with pleasure, Sam dragged Jack’s shirt upwards until he released her. Pulling it off and laying it on the grass, Jack sat down. Sam followed, straddling his thighs.

“This was a good idea,” Sam told him, finding his erection again and giving it a few light strokes as Jack tended to her other breast. He gave a muffled sound of agreement as his tongue flicked and swiped. Positioning them both, she slid down and eased on to him slowly. “Very good idea,” she groaned, arching her back.

Continuing to lick and suck, Jack caressed the silky warmth of Sam’s skin, offering support with hands behind her shoulders. Fingernails digging into his shoulders, Sam began to rise and fall with Jack hard inside her. Now that they were here, in the dark, with nothing to feel or hear but their pleasure and nature, Sam found herself eager to let go of the frustrations of delay.

As they both drew closer to climax, Sam leaned in to Jack, forcing him to give up her breast and take her mouth instead. Scraping nails over skin, his hands slid to cup and squeeze her ass, encouraging her to move harder and faster.

The gasp of Sam’s release echoed across the water and Jack continued thrusting until he followed, her name on his lips. They cradled each other as the flush of orgasm receded and their heartbeats slowed.

Sam made to move, but Jack’s arms were firm. “A little longer,” he asked, lips travelling over her neck and shoulder. “I miss you.”

Murmuring in agreement, Sam laid her cheek against his hair and relaxed. The intimacy was what they both missed when off world, their professional personas always at the forefront, even at night when they shared a tent. It wasn’t hard to do, but there was an ache there sometimes, to be so close but deny themselves the available comfort.

“Think you can sleep, now?” Jack asked as they reached for discarded clothing, The dim light of a torch helping them.

“Probably. See what happens when we get back.”

Jack had his pants back on and was tucking in his shirt. There was a wet spot, but no one would notice in the dark. “Hey,” he said, reaching for her.

Sam stopped and turned, pants on but still barefoot.

Stepping closer, Jack ran his hands over her arms and kissed her slowly. “We can cuddle, ok?”

“Feels weird,” Sam confessed, ducking her head.

“Your CO deems it a mission necessity. For team morale.” Jack kissed her hair and then let go, reaching for his tac vest.

“Daniel is getting pretty tired of me,” she acknowledged.

“Teal’c wanted to throw you in the lake this afternoon.”

“Really?” Sam had a smile in her voice, bending to pull on her boots.

“I convinced him not to. And then he suggested that perhaps I could think of an alternative.” Jack was pleased his idea to ease her anxiety had worked. If it hadn’t, Sam would be huffing and puffing because the team had suggested Jack fuck her to put her in a better mood.

“So, they’re not that bothered by the two of us ...” Sam remarked, tying her boots

“Not if it means there’s an easy way for one of us to loosen the other up.”

“Now if only Daniel ...” Sam suggested, Jack reached his hand to help her up.

The torch light abruptly disappeared as Jack thumbed the off switch and pulled Sam into his side. “I’m not fucking Daniel off world.”

“On world, then?” Sam suggested, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

“I thought I was only allowed to take you home.”

“I said no other girlfriends,” Sam clarified, her amusement clear.

Jack snorted. “I’m not sure this is the right time for that.” Taking her hand, he urged them into motion. “Did you mess around with girls at Maths camp?”

“Maybe,” Sam teased. “If we take another walk tomorrow night, maybe I’ll tell you.”

“Incentivising. Very clever.”

“That’s why I got to go to Maths camp and you didn’t,” she replied, squeezing his hand.

“Nah,” Jack replied. “I didn’t go to summer camp because I had the real deal at my grandparent’s cabin.”

“Really? With all the kissing and fondling and groping?”

“My family wasn’t the only one to spend summers in the Minnesota lakewoods.” He raised their clasped hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “Maybe if we take another walk tomorrow night, _I_ might tell _you_ about it.”

“Clever,” Sam acknowledged. “Very clever.”


End file.
